Love In The Air
by Ninjago Fan
Summary: Travis DeathBlade almost loses a battle, then gets saved by a cute girl named Zoe IceFlower. As the relationship goes on, Travis must make choices to keep this girl in his life. Read to find out more.


One day, in Wizard City, in the city center called The Commons, a student wizard was walking through town. His name was Travis DeathBlade, and he was a necromancer. After saving Krokotopia, he managed to gain enough experience to level up to Level 33. He knew the Death professor, Dworgyn, would have a new spell for him to learn, considering he was Level 33. He also had a training point to use at his secondary school, Storm, and could get the next spell for that school, as well. Today, however, was a day Travis decided to spend with friends. Travis and his friend decided to have a tournament, to see who was the strongest of the group so far. Travis walked to the Unicorn Way gate with his Adult Ghost Dragon, and Travis' ghost dragon was happy to be with her trainer. Travis and the dragon walked to the guard at the Unicorn way gate, had the guard open the gate, and walked inside. Luckily, the Arena was just inside Unicorn Way, on the right, so Travis didn't have to fight weak enemies. Travis met with his group of friends, 7 in total, and they went into the Arena to start the tournament. Since there were 8 people, 4 1v1 matches took place. It was close, but Travis was able to win the tourney. After the tournament, it was late, so Travis went home and planned that tomorrow he would continue his journey. The next morning, Travis and his pet Ghost Dragon went to his two professors to get his new spells. Since Travis had to beat Meowiartty in Marleybone, he decided to try the spells at that time. So Travis went to Meowiartty's tower. He entered the tower, saw Meowiartty, and started the battle. Travis almost lost the battle. At the end, Travis was almost defeated, and he thought it was all over. Then, something unexpected happened. A cute girl named Zoe IceFlower managed to come and save him. After the battle, Zoe managed to help Travis up. Travis thanked the girl for her help, and then they looked into each other's eyes, and something seemed to spark. They started going out, and Travis and Zoe never felt happier when they were together. They helped each other in battle, they never separated, and they kissed all the time. They even slept together at night at Travis' home. After spending so much time together, they became an inseparable couple. In their time together, Zoe became embarrassed when Travis explained to friends in public how they met. When Travis started a conversation, Zoe was usually not paying attention. She would join the conversation later, however, and when Travis asked her questions, they would start flirting with each other. Zoe then realized they were in public, so she would blush a bright red and hide behind Travis, so she wouldn't get even more embarrassed. She would then grab Travis' hand to calm herself and join in the conversation, but didn't talk, because she didn't want to embarrass herself again. They dated some more, and during that time, Travis started thinking about taking their relationship to the next level. They can't keep dating forever, and Travis knew this. It was getting late, so Travis and Zoe headed home and went to bed, and Zoe cuddled up next to Travis, and they both fell asleep after an exhausting day. Travis wanted Zoe to hang out with her friend the next day so he could take care of some private business. Zoe went and hung out with friends that day. Zoe and her friend met up around noon, and had some lunch, then, they went and completed quests to get experience. Meanwhile, Travis went about the day, going to the ring shop, eating lunch, and other various activities. Zoe and Travis both came home at the same time. Zoe saw the little white package, which contained the ring Travis bought, but Zoe didn't know that at the time, and didn't ask. Both of them cuddled up again and fell asleep that night. A week later, Travis took Zoe out for a special dinner. Of course, it was special. Tonight was the night he would propose to Zoe. Zoe was confused about this. She asked Travis what the occasion was, and Travis said that he wanted to ask a special question. His response perplexed the Thaumaturge. Zoe thought of all the time couples went to dinner to ask a really special question, but came up with nothing. She asked what the question was, so the really obvious thing happened. Travis proposed. Zoe was surprised, and tears of joys ran down her face as she responded "yes" to the question. 4 months later, Travis and Zoe were married. 9 months after the wedding, they had a daughter. The daughter, Sophia DeathFlower, went to study Death and Ice magic at Ravenwood. After that, Travis, Zoe, and Sophia all lived happily ever after.


End file.
